disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Disney Princess
Disney Princess is een franchise, beheerd door The Walt Disney Company. Het merk is ontworpen door de Disney Consumer Products voorzitter Andy Mooney in de late jaren '90. Disney Princess zet een lijst fictionele vrouwelijke heldinnen, die verschenen zijn in verschillende geanimeerde Disney speelfilms, in de schijnwerpers. De franchise bestaat momenteel uit 11 vrouwelijke hoofdrolspeelsters uit 10 verschillende Walt Disney Animation Studios films en 1 Pixar film die ofwel koninklijk zijn bij geboorte, na een huwelijk of beschouwd worden als 'prinses' door hun opmerkelijke weergave van heldenmoed in hun film. De meeste 'onofficiële' Disney Prinsessen maken geen deel uit van de line-up omdat hun verkoop niet succesvol was, omdat de box office van hun film tegensloeg of omdat ze te jong waren. De originele Disney Princess line-up bestond uit Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas en Mulan. Later werd deze uitgebreid met Tiana, Rapunzel en Merida na het succes van hun films. Anna en Elsa van Frozen worden verwacht om de line-up te vervoegen, net zoals Prinses Moana, de ster van Disney's nieuwe musical Moana, die uitkomt in 2016. De Disney Prinsessen komen voor in verschillende sing-a-long series, die zijn uitgegeven door The Walt Disney Company. Daarbij behoren tot de franchise ook poppen, miniatuur-kastelen en verscheidene andere typen speelgoed. De Prinsessen worden ook vaak ingezet in de Disney-parken rondom de wereld. Sinds 2013, uitgezonderd dezen gecreëerd na de Disney Renaissance, worden de Prinsessen vertoond in hun verbeterde en aangepaste, herontworpen outfits (exclusief, Ariel en Mulan) in plaats van de outfits die ze droegen in hun eigen films. Geschiedenis In de vroege jaren 2000, toen Andy Mooney aangenomen werd bij de Disney klanten-producten afdeling om te helpen de dalende verkoopcijfers te verslaan, werd het idee van de Disney Princess franchise geboren. Niet veel nadat Mooney toetrad tot Disney, woonde hij zijn eerste 'Disney On Ice'-show bij. Terwijl hij aan het aanschuiven was, viel het hem op dat hij omsingeld was door jonge meisjes, verkleed als prinsessen. "Het waren niet eens Disney producten. Het waren algemene prinsessen-producten.", mijmerde hij. Snel nadat hij zich de vraag naar deze producten realiseerde, werd de Disney Princess-lijn gevormd. Ondanks gelimiteerde reclame en geen focusgroepen, werden de verschillende Disney Princess artikelen een gigantisch succes. Verkoopcijfers bij Disney Consumer Products stegen van $300 miljoen naar $3 miljard in 2006. Vandaag zijn er meer dan 25.000 artikelen gebaseerd op de franchise. De Prinsessen die deel uitmaakten van de lijn, werden gekozen uit klassieke Disney films. De personages werden niet gekozen om hun specifieke adellijke titel, maar eerder om hoe goed ze pasten in wat Disney-medewerkers 'De Prinsessenmythologie' noemden. Mulan is een voorbeeld van dit concept: Ze heeft geen familiale banden met adel of koninklijke families, maar wordt nog steeds in de lijst inbegrepen. Tinker Bell, daarentegen, was ooit inbegrepen onder hetzelfde principe, maar er werd beslist dat ze toch niet paste binnen de 'mythologie'. Hoewel Tinker Bell sinds kort de ster is in haar eigen Disney franchise, Disney Fairies, waarvoor andere elfjes specifiek gecreëerd werden, in tegenstelling tot de Disney Princess franchise. Ook werd ooit overwogen om Esmeralda en Jane Porter toe te voegen aan de lijn, maar dit werd nooit gerealiseerd. Achtergrond Karakters De personages zelf, hoewel ze in verschillende films voorkomen, vertonen duidelijke overeenkomsten. De Prinsessen tonen goede wil tegenover alle levende wezens, wat blijkt uit de veelvoorkomende mogelijkheid tot praten met dieren. De Prinsessen zijn gekend om hun innerlijke en uiterlijke schoonheid, evenals als hun prachtige zangstemmen, buiten Merida, die enkel een lied zingt met haar moeder wanneer ze klein is in haar film. Elke Prinses, uitgezonderd Merida en Elsa, heeft een romance die opgelost is bij het einde van haar debuutfilm; hun mannelijke tegenspelers zijn gekend als de Disney Prinsen. De Prinsessen vertonen gelijkende persoonlijkheden in hun tijdperken: De eerste drie (Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester en Aurora) komen voor als klassevol, sierlijk en romantische dagdromers, die onder de acties van anderen lijden. Ze behielden hun innerlijke kracht door mededogen, liefde, vriendelijkheid en, vooral bij Sneeuwwitje, hun grote veerkrachtigheid. Na het Renaissance Tijdperk, werden de heldinnen, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas en Mulan, eerder actief dan reactief. Hun karaktertrekken zijn vooral wilskrachtig, avontuurlijk, pittig, slim en vastberaden. Hun doelen focussen ook meer op avontuur en vrijheid dan liefde, zoals bij de eerste drie. Deze Prinsessen zijn eerder strijders dan dromers. Ze leefden ook in werelden, die zich meer bewust waren van de traditionele en veranderende rol van vrouwen; vooral bij Ariel, wiens slechterik, Ursula, beweerd dat vrouwen op het land behoren stil te zijn, bij Belle, wiens slechterik, Gaston, haar verzekerd dat het 'niet juist is voor een vrouw om te lezen' en bij Mulan, waar haar vrienden de mannelijke eigenschappen verheerlijken boven die van de 'ideale vrouw'. In het Moderne Tijdperk, waartoe Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida (en Anna en Elsa) behoren, hebben de Prinsessen meer uiteenlopende en eigen persoonlijkheden. Zo is Tiana de meest realistische, Rapunzel en Anna meer idealistisch zoals de oudere Prinsessen, Merida is dapper, koppig en stoer en Elsa is de meest introverte van allemaal. Sneeuwwitje, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Merida en Anna en Elsa zijn de dochters van koningen en koninginnen, waardoor ze dus geboren Prinsessen zijn. Pocahontas wordt aanschouwd als van koninklijke bloede omdat ze de dochter is van het (opper)hoofd van een inheemse Amerikaanse stam. Assepoester, Belle en Tina zijn prinses geworden d.m.v. huwelijk met een prins. Mulan is noch prinses door geboorte of door huwelijk, maar behoort tot de line-up omdat ze een hoge status en verkregen heeft van de Keizer van China. Sneeuwwitje Sneeuwwitje is lief, vol vertrouwen, aardig en eerlijk. Hoewel ze een prinses is, behandelt haar stiefmoeder, de boze koningin haar als een bediende, maar Sneeuwwitje klaagt nooit. Wanneer ze vlucht van haar stiefmoeder vindt ze onderdak bij de zeven dwergen in hun huisje in het bos, waar ze het heerlijk vindt om voor hen te koken en schoon te maken. Ze vrolijkt iedereen op, tot op de dag wanneer de vermomde koningin als bedelaarster haar vergiftigd met een vergiftigde appel, waarna ze in een eeuwige slaap beland, die enkel verbroken kan worden door een ware liefdeskus. De prins die ze eerder al ontmoette, Prins Ferdinand, komt uiteindelijk en verbreekt de vloek. Het personage van Sneeuwwitje stamt origineel uit een sprookje van de Gebroeders Grimm uit 1937 '"Schneewittchen", dat gaat over een mooie Duitse prinses met een jaloerse stiefmoeder. Walt Disney veranderde dit klassieke sprookje in zijn allereerste geanimeerde speelfilm. In de film is ze 14 jaar, wat haar de jongste onder de Prinsessen maakt. Assepoester Assepoester werd niet als prinses geboren, maar heeft wel de natuurlijke flair en elegantie van een prinses. Hoewel ze rustig is en niet op de voorgrond treedt, dwingen mevrouw Tremaine, en haar jaloerse stiefzusjes Anastasia en Drizella, haar in de positie van de familie's dienares of meid na de dood van haar vader. Assepoester is sterk en blijft in haar dromen geloven, waardoor ze de hulp van de Goede Fee, haar peettante, krijgt om het koninklijk bal bij te wonen. Hier ontmoet ze de prins van haar dromen, waardoor ze voor eeuwig bevrijd is van het leven bij haar stieffamilie. De bekendste versie van Assepoester is het sprookje "Cendrillon", geschreven door Charles Perrault in 169et in een geanimeerde speelfilm van Walt Disney. Assepoester Tremaine is de op een na oudste Prinses. Ze is 19 jaar oud tijdens haar film. Assepoester wordt vaak aanschouwd als de 'leider' van de Prinsessen, aangezien ze vaan in het midden of vooraan in de groep wordt gezet op afbeeldingen. Aurora De schone slaapster Aurora, ook bekend als Doornroosje, weet niet dat ze eigenlijk prinses Aurora is, ze denkt dat ze maar een arme boerenmeid is, die woont bij haar drie 'tantes' in het bos. Ze mag geen andere mensen zien of het bos verlaten van haar tantes wat ze niet begrijpt. Bij haar geboorte is ze namelijk vervloekt door de kwade fee, Malafide. De vloek luidde dat ze voordat de zon ondergaat op haar 16e verjaardag zal sterven. Mooiweertje, een van de 3 goede feeën, kon de vloek verzwakken en veranderde het in een eeuwige slaap die gewekt kon worden door een ware liefdeskus. Aurora is erg vrolijk en heeft veel flair. Door op een dag verliefd te worden op Prins Filip, de prins van een naburig koninkrijk (en zonder dat een van hen het weet, ook haar verloofde) werd ze bevrijd van de vloek. Aurora is het meest bekend als de heldin uit de 1959 geanimeerde klassieker "De Schone Slaapster", die erg vrij gebaseerd is op Charles Perrault's "La Belle au Bois Dormant". Buiten haar film wordt ze zogoed als altijd afgebeeld in de roze versie van haar jurk, terwijl in de film, de jurk vaak verandert tussen blauw en roze door een meningsverschil tussen twee van haar voogden, Mooiweertje en Flora. Aurora wordt afgebeeld als een van de grotere Prinsessen in gestalte. Ariël Ariël is de jongste dochter van koning Triton en een lieve, zelfstandige, spontane en avontuurlijke zeemeermin. In 'De Kleine Zeemeermin' past Ariëls pittige karakter perfect bij haar vlammende, lange, rode haar. Ze voelt zich beperkt door haar leven onder water en wil het liefst deel uitmaken van de menselijke wereld boven de golven. Haar fascinatie voor mensen en hun voorwerpen drijft haar vader tot waanzin, en bovenop alles wordt ze ook nog verliefd op de knappe prins Eric. Ariël vastbesloten om haar eigen dromen en de liefde te volgen ze besluit alles te riskeren om die dromen waar te maken. Zo belandt ze bij Ursula, de zeeheks die haar lokt in een contract waarbij Ariël haar stem ruilt voor benen. Helaas, is het zo simpel niet en heeft Ursula nog gemene plannen achter de rug om heerser van de zee te worden. De heldin van de film "De Kleine Zeemeermin" uit 1989, die losjes gebaseerd is op het Deense sprookje "Den Lille Havfrue", geschreven door Hans Christian Andersen, is 16 jaar. Het originele verhaal van Hans Christian Andersen werd door co-directeur Ron Clements te tragisch bevonden en veranderde daarom het originele karakter van de tragische, maar hoopvolle heldin tot de dappere en vindingrijke Ariel. Belle In Belle en Het Beest heeft de lieflijke en intelligente Belle zo haar eigen dromen en wil niet haar hele leven in een klein Frans dorp blijven wonen. Belle leest graag boeken en kan niet wachten om zelfs de spannende avonturen uit haar lievelingsboeken te beleven. Belle is praktisch en flapt eruit wat er in haar opkomt, maar ze is ook moedig en gaf uit liefde voor haar vader haar eigen vrijheid op, bij het Beest. Met haar schoonheid en vastberadenheid ziet Belle meer dan alleen de buitenkant en ziet ze de goede man achter het afschrikwekkende beest. Na lange tijd wordt ze zelfs verliefd op hem, waardoor ze aan het einde van haar film de vloek kan verbreken die over hem uitgesproken was en het Beest en al zijn bedienden weer veranderen in hun originele, menselijke vorm. De klassieke animatiefilm uit 1991 "Belle en het Beest" is losjes gebaseerd op het Franse sprookje "La Belle et la Bête", de verkorte versie van Madame Jeanne-Marie le Prince de Beaumont. De naam 'Belle' vertaald in het Frans is 'schoonheid'. Jasmine De exotische en beeldschone Jasmine wil niet veel, behalve uit liefde trouwen en het leven buiten het paleis ervaren. Ze is de rijke en verwende prinsen zat, die naar haar hand dingen. Ze is een sterke, onafhankelijke vrouw en wijst de jongemannen af en sluipt in haar eentje stiekem naar de markt, waar ze Aladdin ontmoet die net zo dapper, intelligent en betrouwbaar moet zijn om Jasmine's hart te veroveren, wat hem uiteindelijk lukt. Waarna de sultan beslist de wet te wijzigen, zodat zijn dochter kan trouwen met de man van wie ze houdt. Jasmine is niet het hoofdpersonage van haar film Aladdin uit 1992. Ze is losjes gebaseerd op Prinses Badroulbadour (Arabisch بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "volste maan van volle manen") die voorkomt in het verhaal van "Aladdin en zijn Wonderlijke Lamp" van "Duizend en Een Nacht" van Scheherazade. Verrassend genoeg speelt het originele verhaal zich af in China en niet in het Midden Oosten. Pocahontas Pocahontas' naam betekent 'kleine deugniet' en ze doet haar naam eer aan; ze is speels, spontaan, dapper en avontuurlijk. Pocahontas kent elke boom, waterval en wild dier in haar bos. Ze probeert altijd het juiste pad te bewandelen. Niet alleen de Engelse kapitein John Smith, waar ze verliefd op wordt, maar alle mensen om haar heen worden geraakt door haar intelligentie en sterke karakter. Ze volgt de raad van haar Grootmoeder Wilg en voorkomt een oorlog tussen haar volk en de Engelsen. Op het einde van haar film is John gewond en moet hij worden teruggebracht naar Londen voor een behandeling, maar ze besluit te blijven bij haar geboorteplek en niet mee te gaan. Disney's Pocahontas is vrij gebaseerd op de echt bestaande inheemse Amerikaanse 'prinses' van de Powhatan stam (een naam die ook aangeboren was via haar vader, het (opper)hoofd). Haar echte naam was Matoaka, omdat Pocahontas haar bijnaam was. Mulan Mulan is een onbedaarlijke robbedoes die liever in de natuur ravot dan zich als een traditionele dochter gedraagt. Mulan is prachtig aangekleed om de koppelaarster te ontmoeten, maar ze vindt het moeilijk om zich elegant en netjes te gedragen. De intelligente en temperamentvolle Mulan is dol op haar familie en vindt het vreselijk om hen teleur te stellen, maar pas als ze haar eigen richting inslaat zal ze bewijzen dat haar hart volgen de juiste weg is. Wanneer haar zieke vader naar het leger moet, vermomd Mulan zich als soldaat en gaat ze naar de oorlog in zijn plaats. Tijdens de strijd maakt ze nieuwe vrienden, ontmoet ze haar liefde, Li Shang en verslaat ze het Mongoolse leger op haar eentje, waarvoor ze persoonlijk gratie krijgt van de keizer van China. Ze is losjes gebaseerd op de heldin van een bekend, oud, Chinees gedicht "De Ballade van Mulan" (木蘭詩). Ze is de enige Disney Prinses die niet van koninklijk bloed is of wordt door huwelijk. Ze is slechts vrienden met de Chinese keizer en zijn dochters, maar is zelf geen prinses. Toch heeft ze de status van 'prinses' omdat ze eer heeft verkregen van de keizer zelf. Tiana Tiana is een slimme, vindingrijke en ondernemende 19-jarige die ervan droomt om op een dag haar eigen restaurant te openen in New Orleans. Tiana ontdekt dat dromen echt uitkomen (maar misschien niet op de manier waarop we verwachten), dat liefde altijd een weg en dat je wat je belangrijk vindt niet uit het oog mag verliezen. Door Prins Naveen te kussen in zijn kikkervorm, verandert zij ook in een kikker. Ze gaan samen op tocht met als doel de magie ongedaan maken. Uiteindelijk, valt ze voor de knappe, maar verwende prins en geeft haar persoonlijke verlangens op om bij hem te zijn. Door met hem te trouwens, werd Tiana een prinses en hun liefde verbrak de vloek. Op het einde openen ze samen hun eigen restaurant. Het verhaal is gedeeltelijk geïnspireerd door de roman van E.D. Baker uit 2002 "The Frog Princess" en door het originele sprookje "De Kikkerprins". Tiana, uit de animatiefilm De Prinses en de Kikker' uit 2009, is de eerste prinses van Afrikaanse afkomst. Ze is ook de eerste prinses wiens verhaal geïnspireerd is door een sprookje, een roman en een echte persoon. Rapunzel In haar film houdt de creatieve en vrolijke Rapunzel zich in haar afgesloten toren bezig met allerlei knutsel- en borduurwerk. De nieuwsgierige en avontuurlijk aangelegde Rapunzel wil dolgraag het leven buiten de toren verkennen en haar trouwe vriend, Pascal moedigt haar aan om dat te doen, maar ze mag niet van Moeder Gothel, die haar als kind ontvoerd heeft en in de toren houdt uit ijdelheid (wat Rapunzel zelf niet weet). Rapunzel heeft namelijk magisch haar met genezende kracht, dat Moeder Gothel gebruikt om jong te blijven. 18 jaar later glipt Rapunzel weg uit haar toren met de hulp van een dief, Flynn Rider, om de vliegende lantaarns te zien die het koninkrijk elk jaar op haar verjaardag in de lucht laten, om haar terug te vinden. Als Gothel haar terug vindt en weer meeneemt naar de toren, snijdt Flynn Rapunzels haren af, waardoor de magie vernietigd werd, ze voor altijd vrij was van Gothels greep en herenigt kon worden met haar familie. Op het einde van de film trouwt ze met Flynn. De heldin van de animatiefilm ''Rapunzel (Tangled in het Engels) is gebaseerd op het Duitse sprookje van de Gebroeders Grimm 'Rapunzel'. ''Haar lange haren zouden 70 feet meten (=21,3 meter) en heeft niet enkel magische krachten, maar kan ook als wapen gebruikt worden. Rapunzel werd officieel verwelkomd in de 'Disney Princess Royal Court' tijdens een evenement op het Kensington Palace in Londen op 2 oktober 2011. Vreemd genoeg wordt Rapunzel overal afgebeeld met haar lange, gouden haren, hoewel deze op het einde van de film afgeknipt waren en van blond naar bruin veranderden. Merida De gepassioneerde en onstuimige Merida is een koppige 16-jarige tiener van koninklijke komaf die moeite heeft haar eigen lotsbestemming te aanvaarden. Ze is het liefst in de natuur, waar ze haar atletische vaardigheden als boogschutter en zwaardvechter oppoetst en met haar trouwe paard Angus over de Schotse hoogvlakten racet. De kleurrijke Merida is net zo ongetemd als haar kapsel, maar ze heeft ook een zachte kant, zeker als het aankomt op haar drie kleine broertjes. Merida's moeder Koningin Elinor, die het koninkrijk regeert samen met haar Merida's vader, Koning Fergus, wil graag dat Merida een nette, adellijke dame wordt, wat spanning tussen de twee creëert. Als ze verplicht wordt te trouwen, rent Merida weg op zoek naar een heks die haar moeder van mening zou laten veranderen. Per ongeluk verandert Merida haar mama niet enkel van mening, maar ook van gedaante. Ze verandert in een beer en later ook haar 3 broertjes. Dan gaan ze samen op zoek naar een manier om de spreuk ongedaan te maken, door in de geschiedenis en mythologie van het koninkrijk te graven. Net op tijd lukt het Merida en worden zij en haar moeder herenigt en leggen ze alles bij. Ze is de tweede prinses van een Pixar-film (de eerste is prinses Atta van ''A Bug's Life), maar de eerste officiele Prinses in de franchise van Pixar. Ze is ook niet geïnspireerd door literatuur of het echte leven en is de eerste om geen man aan het einde te hebben. Ze zingt ook nooit een echt lied, waardoor ze volledig verschilt van de traditionele line-up. Toch zong ze als kind een klein versje in Gaelic. Merida is ook de tweede Prinses met een accent dat anders is dan standaard-Amerikaans, namelijk Schots. Toekomstige Disney Prinsessen Prinsessen die verwacht worden om nu of later de Disney Princess line-up te vervoegen. Anna Anna is de Noorse heldin en hoofdrolspeelster in de 2013 animatiefilm Frozen. Anna is losjes gebaseerd op Gerda, de heldin uit het Deense sprookje 'Snedronningen' ''of'De Sneeuwkoningin door Hans Christian Andersen. Ze is een lid van de koninklijke familie en de jonge zus van Elsa. Terwijl Elsa bekend is om haar schoonheid, elegantie en geliefd is bij haar volk, blijft Anna zowat een vrije geest. Anna is meer dapper dan elegant en handelt voor ze denkt. Maar ze is ook de meest optimistische en zorgende persoon die je ooit zal ontmoeten. Ze heeft een erg nauwe band met haar oudere zus, totdat deze band verwoest wordt door een ongeluk wanneer ze kind zijn. Als ze probeert om de band terug op te pakken met haar oudere zus, verknoeid Anna de dingen op Elsa's kroningsdag, wat leidt tot de onthulling van Elsa's ijskrachten en het per ongeluk vervloeken van het hele koninkrijk. Dan gaat Anna op een gevaarlijke reis om de dingen goed te maken. Ze hoopt de band met haar zus terug te kunnen opnemen, zoals toen ze klein waren. Elsa Elsa is de deuteragonist van de 2013 animatiefilm Frozen ''en Anna's oudere zus. Ze is losjes gebaseerd op Kai en De Sneeuwkoningin van het sprookje '''De Sneeuwkoningin' door Hans Christian Andersen. Ze is de eerste Disney Prinses die beschouwd wordt als anti-heldin. Ze was de kroonprinses van Arendelle en werd gekroond tot Koningin, wanneer plots haar ijskrachten aan het licht kwamen, waardoor ze vluchtte van het kasteel en haar eigen kasteel van ijs maakte ver weg in de bergen, om daar te leven zonder dat ze iemand kon pijn doen met haar krachten. De band tussen haar en haar zus verwarmd haar bevroren hart, waardoor ze leert om haar magie op een goede manier te gebruiken. Elsa is de oudste van alle Disney Prinsessen omdat ze 21 jaar is tijdens haar film. Elsa zal ook de eerste officiële Prinses zijn, die in haar film tot Koningin gekroond werd. Ze zal ook de tweede prinses zijn zonder liefdesintrige. Moana Moana is een Disney Prinses musical film die momenteel in de maak is en uit zou moeten komen op 23 november 2016. Moana is een levendige tiener, Disney's eerste Polynesische prinses en mogelijk 12e officiële Disney Princess. Trivia *Er zijn in totaal 12 Prinsessenfilms, waarin 10 Prinsessen voorkomen (7 van geboorte, 3 d.m.v. huwelijk), 1 Koningin, 1 heldin en 1 dochter van een opperhoofd, die samen het Officiele Disney Koninklijk Hof (Official Disney Royal Court) vormen. *Momenteel worden hun leeftijden als volgt gerangschikt: **14: Sneeuwwitje (de jongste Prinses) **16: Doornroosje, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan en Merida **17: Belle **18: Pocahontas, Rapunzel en Anna **19: Assepoester en Tiana **21: Elsa (de oudste Prinses) *Disney heeft pas sinds 1986 een definitie voor de titel 'Prinses', die uitlegt waarom er een limiet is op het aantal officiële Disney Prinsessen. *Tinkelbel is de enige Prinses die van de line-up verwijderd is, maar tijdens de beginjaren van de franchise wel als officieel lid beschouwd werd. *Kida van Atlantis, de dochter van de keizer van Atlantis en Eilonwy van Taran en de Toverketel ''zijn de enige prinsessen van geboorte, die niet officieel lid zijn van de lijn. Megara van ''Hercules, de prins van de Olympus, is de enige prinses door huwelijk, die niet officieel lid is van de lijn. De belangrijkste reden hiervoor was de mislukking van de box-office van hun respectievelijke films. *Mogelijks kan je de Prinsessen opdelen in drie categorieën, gebaseerd op de tijdsperiodes van hun films: **Walt Tijdperk (Gouden Tijdperk / Klassieke Tijdperk) (1937-1966): Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester, Doornroosje **Renaissance Tijdperk (1989-1999): Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas & Mulan **Millenium Tijdperk (Herleving Renaissance / Moderne Tijdperk) (2009-nu): Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa *De hoeveelheid geld opgeleverd op eBay door verkoop van Disney Princess koopwaar zijn als volgt: *#Elsa ($3,397,816) *#Assepoester ($2,504,259) *#Sneeuwwitje ($2,301,831) *#Anna ($2,165,120) *#Ariel ($1,483,384) *#Rapunzel ($598,056) *#Doornroosje ($215,856) *#Merida ($282,188) *#Jasmine ($253,102) *#Tiana ($84,882) *#Belle ($6,867) Pocahontas & Mulan zijn niet weergegeven in de rangschikking. *Roy E. Disney was tegen de creatie van de Disney Princess franchise. Hij zei dat Assepoester en Sneeuwwitje nooit samen gezien konden worden omdat hun verhalen plaatsvinden in een verschillende tijd en op verschillende plaatsen. *Voorlopig zijn er slechts 4 Disney Prinsessen die niet adellijk geboren zijn: Assepoester, Belle, Mulan en Tiana. Terwijl zowel Assepoester, Belle als Tiana uiteindelijk trouwen met een prins, is Mulan de enige om nooit een échte prinses te worden. **Sneeuwwitje, Doornroosje en Ariel zijn prinsessen beide door bloed én huwelijk **Jasmine, Pocahontas en Anna zijn alle 3 samen met mannen die niet van adellijke afkomst zijn. *Pocahontas en Merida zijn voorlopig de enige Prinsessen wiens oorsprong niet in een traditioneel sprookje ligt. *Mulan en Tiana zijn de enige Prinsessen die hun antagonist doden in hun films. Mulan heeft in feite zelfs het meest aantal mensen gedood dan eender welk Disney personage. *Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan en Rapunzel's namen komen van hun originele verhalen. *Doornroosje, Jasmine, Rapunzel en Merida vieren allemaal hun verjaardag in hun debuutfilm. *De tegenstanders (antagonisten) van Assepoester, Jasmine en Pocahontas zijn de enigen om niet te sterven in hun debuutfilm. Anna en Elsa zullen de vierde en vijfde Prinses zijn, waarbij dit het geval is. *Alle niet-Kaukasische Disney Prinsessen hebben mannelijke slechteriken, terwijl Belle de enige 2D Kaukasische Prinses is met een mannelijke slechterik. (Alle anderen zijn vrouwelijk.) En Rapunzel is de enige CGI Prinses met een vrouwelijke slechterik. *Sneeuwwitje, Tiana en Merida hebben geen vervolgen van hun films. Rapunzel is de enige Prinses die voorkomt in een kortfilm, die functioneert als vervolg op haar film. Anna en Elsa zullen de tweede en derde zijn met een vervolgkortfilm. *De Disney Prinsessen gecreëerd na Mulan, kwamen nooit voor in House of Mouse, omdat de show stopte in 2003. *Slechts 5 Prinsessen dansen in hun film met hun geliefde; Assepoester, Doornroosje, Ariel, Belle en Tiana. (Rapunzel telt niet, omdat ze enkel op het einde van de Kingdom Dance samenkomt met Eugene.) *Jasmine en Elsa zijn de enige Disney Prinsessen die deuteragonist zijn, alle anderen zijn protagonist. **Jasmine is de enige Prinses met een minder belangrijke rol dan haar prins, aangezien haar originele film meer focust op Aladdin, die de protagonist is. *Het Disney Princess-logo is een roze, glitterende ovaal met een tiara en de merknaam erop. De meeste andere Disney-producten krijgen een donkerblauwe ovaal met het woord 'Disney' erop. **Het logo van Aladdin, is daarom een paarse ovaal. **Het logo kreeg recent een nieuw design, waardoor het meer op een roze banner lijkt. *4 van de Prinsessen liepen bij de eerste ontmoeting weg van hun toekomstige prins; Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester, Doornroosje en Pocahontas. Rapunzel sloeg haar toekomstige geliefde knock-out. Ariel liep in principe ook weg van haar prins, hoewel dit niet telt, aangezien ze toen nog geen benen had en dus geen andere keuze had dan weg te gaan. *Alle Prinsessen doen op een gegeven moment klusjes of slavenwerk, buiten Ariel, Pocahontas, Anna en Elsa. *Assepoester, Doornroosje, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine én Mulan hebben allemaal een film over de avonturen na hun huwelijk met hun geliefde. *De meeste Disney Prinsessen die een vrouwelijke tegenstander hadden in hun eerste film, krijgen nooit te maken met een mannelijke tegenstander in hun vervolgfilms en vice versa. *Veel Prinsessen zijn geanimeerd door dezelfde animator: **Marc Davis animeerde Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester en Doornroosje **Glen Keane animeerde Ariel, Pocahontas en Rapunzel **Mark Henn animeerde Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana en Anna *De muziek voor 5 Prinsessen is gecomponeerd door Alan Menken (De Kleine Zeemeermin, Belle en het Beest, Aladdin, Pocahontas en Rapunzel). *Met de uitzondering van Assepoester heeft elke Prinses een bijna-dood-ervaring gehad: **De Jager vermoordde Sneeuwwitje bijna, maar dankzij haar vriendelijkheid, spaarde hij haar leven. **Malafide sprak een dodelijke vloek uit over Doornroosje, totdat Mooiweertje hem afzwakte door hem te veranderen in een diepe slaap. **Ariel verdronk bijna toen ze net door Ursula's magie tot mens veranderd was en later wordt ze bijna vervloekt door Ursula, die de drietand van Triton misbruikte. **Belle werd bijna gedood door wolven en verdronk daarna bijna in gesmolten ijsgrond, tot ze twee keer gered werd door het Beest. **Jasmine stikte bijna in de zandloper tot ze gered werd door Aladdin. **Pocahontas was bijna vermoord door haar vader's mannen, toen ze John Smith probeerde te beschermen. **Mulan viel van een klif, maar kon zichzelf nog in veiligheid brengen. **Rapunzel verdronk bijna toen zij en Eugene gevangen zaten in een grot met water. **Tiana was bijna gevangen en opgegeten door Cajun moerasmannen, die dachten dat zij en Prins Naveen echte kikkers waren. **Merida werd bijna verslonden door Mor'du, maar werd gered door Koningin Elinor. **Anna vroos dood, door een overdaad aan Elsa's magie in haar hart. ***Anna is de enige Prinses om effectief dood te gaan, maar terug tot leven te komen. **Elsa werd bijna vermoord met een zwaard door Hans. *Alle 11 de Prinsessen draaiden in een rondje op een relatief gelukkig moment in hun leven. **Assepoester draait zelfs 9 rondjes in totaal in haar film. *Doornroosje, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Merida en Anna en Elsa hebben allemaal ongemakkelijke conversaties of ruzies gehad met (een van) hun ouders of voogden, wat leidde tot een keerpunt in hun leven. **Doornroosje leert de waarheid over haar identiteit als prinses en de vloek die over haar rust, wat leidde tot het prikken aan het spinnenwiel. **Ariel had een ruzie met haar vader, Triton, waarbij haar collectie in haar grot volledig verwoest werd, wat haar aanzette tot het opzoeken van Ursula om mens te worden. **Jasmine's gesprek met de Sultan over trouwen, leidde tot haar vlucht uit het paleis. **Gother die Rapunzel kleineert en verbiedt om de toren te verlaten, leidde tot haar avonturen met Flynn, uit de toren. **Merida's ruzie met haar moeder zorgde ervoor dat Merida de heks opzocht voor hulp, wat bijna uitmondde in een tragedie. **Anna en Elsa's ruzie mondde uit in de onthulling van Elsa's krachten, wat ervoor zorgde dat ze wegrende en de 'eeuwige winter' op Arendelle uitlokte. *Assepoester Tremaine en Fa Mulan zijn de enige Disney Prinsessen met een gekende achternaam. *Rapunzel en Merida (en Anna en Elsa) zijn de enige Prinsessen wiens titel in het Engels verschilt van hun originele sprookje. Zo veranderde Rapunzel ''in ''Tangled ''en ''The Bear en the Bow in Brave. (Ook The Snow Queen ''veranderde naar ''Frozen.) **In andere talen weliswaar, veranderden de titels niet. In het Nederlands werd Rapunzel behouden en in het Frans bijvoorbeeld is La Reine des Neiges de officiële filmtitel. *De films van de eerste 6 Prinsessen, zitten in de beruchte Disney Vault (Disney Kluis) en komen om de zoveel tijd uit in limited editions. *Sneeuwwitje, Assepoester, Doornroosje en Belle's films beginnen allemaal met een boek. *Er zijn momenteel slechts 4 Prinsessen van niet-Kaukasische afkomst: **Tiana is Afrikaans-Amerikaans **Mulan is Chinees **Pocahontas is Inheems Amerikaans **Jasmine is Perzisch (modern Iraans) *Tiana is de eerste Prinses om een publieke 'kroning' te hebben als officiële Disney Prinses, aangezien alle Prinsessen tot Mulan er al in zaten bij de creatie van de franchise. *In 1999 werd bekend gemaakt dat Jane Porter deel zou worden van de franchise, hoewel dit nooit realiteit werd. Ze verscheen 1 keer in het Disney Princess magazine, maar er werd nadien nooit meer over haar gesproken. *''Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen'' is de enige film die een ere-Oscar won. Brave ''en ''Frozen wonnen de Oscar voor Beste Animatiefilm van het Jaar. De Kleine Zeemeermin, Belle en het Beest, Aladdin, Pocahontas en Frozen wonnen allemaal 2 Oscars (Beste Soundtrack en Best Original Song). Assepoester, De Schone Slaapster, Mulan, De Prinses en de Kikker ''en ''Rapunzel zijn slechts genomineerd geweest voor een award. *Sneeuwwitje, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Merida, Anna en Elsa zijn allemaal opgevoed, wetende dat ze prinsessen zijn. Assepoester is opgevoed als dochter van een edelman. Categorie:Disney franchises Categorie:Prinsessen ar:أميرات ديزني de:Disney Prinzessinnen en:Disney Princess es:Disney Princess fr:Princesses Disney it:Disney Princess no:Disney Prinsesse pt-br:Disney Princesa ro:Disney Princess ru:Принцессы Disney tr:Disney Prensesleri zh:迪士尼公主